Pony Town Delivery Service
The Pony Town Delivery Service (AKA. the PTD) started out on Feb 14, 2020 on Valentines Day v.0.64.1. The new update allowed ponies to gift other ponies objects making this possible. Pony Town Delivery spends time mainly on the 18+ server. Anyone is welcome to deliver on the other servers as long as they follow pony town rules and guidelines. What they do and goals The initial goal of a delivery pony is to deliver mouth objects to ponies. Customers can order delivery ponies to either bring the customer an object or bring someone else an object. Objects can be ANYTHING that can be held and delivered, including but not limited to *flowers *Heart letters *any kind of food (you can get fruit/vegitables from the island) *Lanterns, ropes etc. Requirements Everyone can join and you can be ANY species you want. Every and all species can join as long as they follow these basic requirements. note: no specific hexes are required, it just needs to be recogniseable. *Dark brown shirt with white/light grey sleeve patches and white/light grey collar. Some Variants are allowed (such as a shade of light brown instead of white accents). *Dark brown hat with light brown patch *Have a PT Delivery! in your name (you are allowed to have an abbreviation of your ponies name if you would like) *Be kind twords others while working. You wearing your uniform means you are under the assumtion you are doing deliveries. *Be kind to clients you are delivering to *be kind to other deliverers. *follow PT guidelines. we do not accept rule breakers and harassers. *absolutely no harassing other species or factions. we are a neutral community meant to deliver to anyone who asks. starding wars with other species and factions are forbidden and is grounds to have you banned from PTD. As long as they are wearing the uniform any species and pony design is allowed. Players are allowed to have different mane and tail styles, colours, accessories, species type, etc so long as they wear the uniform while on duity. How to join Talk to the leaders (Kat and Artic) about it and they will walk you through how to be a Delivery pony. The PTD does not have any inetiation ceremony or any requirements to join. How to deliver Deliverys are for those who understand the map. Before you make deliveries get used to the layout of the map so you can make deliveries quick. #Once someone has asked you for a delivery, ask where they want it to be delivered and tell them to wait there until the item has been delivered. #Once the client understands to stay in one place and you understand whom the item goes to, proceed to get the item (see below for places to easily get certain items) #once you have the item go to the location the client agreed to be delivered to #Deliver. If the client is not there wait for a few minutes. If the client doenst show up then continue on with your day. Items to get and tricks Fruit: fruit can easily be picked up at the party island, while carrots during the warm season can be picked up at the farm abose the lake. Rope: rope can be picked up at the party island and at the mines. Lanterns: they are in boxes all over the place. crystal lanterns can be made by holding 1 crystal in the mines and then clicking on a lantern box. cookies, flowers, and heart letters: all in the same place. If you are seeking to deliver items like this consider patrolling around the farther parts of the map. Farther delivery jobs are better suited to pegasi because of being able to fly over objects making them faster. Q and A Q: can I be a part of a different faction while being a part of a different one? A: yes, however it is reccomended you ask the team/species/faction if they are ok with it. Everyone is welcome. Q: what server is the PTD typically on? A: 18+ server Q: Are we allowed to start wars and conflict with other factions? A: no absolutely not. Anyone starting fights unprovoked may be banned from the PTD. Q: How can I join? A: don the uniform and talk to one of the leaders. in the near future we may just let you join without talking to a leader first. Q: are other types of ponies welcome? (allicorn, unicorn, pegasus, and earth?) A: yes. Q: are other species allowed? A: yes as long as they can wear the uniform. lil image 1.jpeg|The founders and leaders of the PTD. Kat (to the right) and Artic (left). lil image 2.jpeg|Kat typically spends time around the lonely island and spawn when she is on duty. default delivery!.jpeg|An example of the required uniform members must wear while on duty. Category:Organizations